


One direction smut

by Onedfanox



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Bottomlouis, Bottomniall, BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Topharry, one shots, topliam, topzayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedfanox/pseuds/Onedfanox
Summary: Basically just one direction smut, mostly bdsm.





	One direction smut

Chapter one: Larry

Pov Louis  
Today me and Harry are in a bdsm relationship for three years, but today I have quite a potty mouth. I don't know where this mood comes from, but I don't like it. "Can you make breakfast love?" My dom Harry asks. "Jesus Christ do it yourself it isn't that fucking hard." I yell and I run back to my room. Harry comes in, and I can tell he's angry. "Playroom. Now." Is all he says. I quickly obey, because I don't want to worsen my punishment. "Strip." I do so and then he pushes me into the corner. "Stay there." While I am standing here, I regret cursing at him. His voice put me out of my thoughts. "You can choose: 50 with the belt or 25 with the paddle." Holy shit that's so many! "P-paddle." I stuuter out. "Okay love, c'mon over my lap. Remember you can always color out if you need to, I won't ever be angry if you do so." "Yes sir." With that words I lay myself over his lap. "Count love." Smack. "One." Smack. "Two." Smack. "Three." Smack. "F-four." Shit it starts to hurt bad. Smack. "Twenty-f-fi-five." I sob out. He is finally done. "Daddy can I come?" I ask, yes I have gotten hard because of this spanking. "Yes you can love, and you are going to come two more times after that. I sob and come. He then got up and picked a vibrator, and pushes it in without any lube. He turns it on the highest setting and I started screaming, I can't take this. "Shh love, you are doing so well. Just come two more times and then you are done." I come again, and he pulls the vibrator out before I feel him rubbing the tip of my cock. "Red." I sob out. He immediately stops and starts rocking me gently. "Love,love it is okay. Don't cry it's all over. You're forgiven." "Sorry." I say. "Don't be sorry baby, I understand, it's all okay. I am not angry and I never was okay." I nod my head. "Let's go watch a ffilm." He says and carries me to to the living room. We ended up watching Grease while we cuddle each other. "Happy three years sweetheart." He says. "Happy three years daddy." We kiss one more time and then I fall asleep.


End file.
